Optoelectronic devices are used in optical communication systems and various other applications. Optoelectronic devices having various configurations, and various methods for producing such optoelectronic devices, are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0087137 describes planar light-wave circuits with air filled trenches. An air filled trench is formed underneath the waveguide to reduce propagation loss, which in turn allows the waveguide to be in the close proximity of on-chip devices, such as a photodetector. The air filled trench is formed from the back side of the substrate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0264400 describes techniques, systems, and devices to provide multilayer platforms for integrating semiconductor integrated circuit dies, optical waveguides and photonic devices to provide intra-die or inter-die optical connectivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,639 describes a method and an apparatus for providing optical input/output in an integrated circuit. Optical modulators and demodulators, which are coupled to integrated circuit input/output nodes, are disposed on or within the back-side semiconductor substrate of a flip-chip packaged integrated circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,614 describes a method to form a VLSI-photonic heterogeneous system device. The method comprises providing an optical substrate comprising at least one passive optical component formed therein. An electronic substrate is provided comprising at least one active electronic component formed therein. A plurality of metal pillars is formed through the optical substrate and protruding out a first surface of the optical substrate.